


Prove Your Worth

by infxrmus (infirmus)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Invisible Kingdom | Valla, M/M, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Post-War, Revelations, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infirmus/pseuds/infxrmus
Summary: Dwyer was born without proof of his lineage. To save him from banishment, Jakob stowed him away to Hoshido, where he would grow up as an innkeeper, clueless of his origins and the nature of his ancestry.Meanwhile, Asugi was born with the burden of upholding the Saizo name. He has been training for the title since he was a child, but now he has to face a new trial: becoming a retainer of the heir to the Hoshidan throne.





	1. Chapter 1

_“There have been rare cases where children are born not bearing the Mark of the Dragons. This may happen when one of the parents is not of royal descent._

_Despite this, the blood and power of the first dragons still lingers within them. The way they exhibit these powers is just more destructive and unpredictable. As such, their presence is seen as a threat by the gods, who will place a curse on them if they continue to live in Valla._

_For them to be truly integrated into the royal bloodline and thus welcomed into Valla, they must first be able to demonstrate absolute control over their draconic powers. Only then will the Mark of the Dragons—the symbol of their birthright—manifest.”_

Corrin took a moment to process the passages. The tome in her hand suddenly felt heavy, coinciding with the lump that has started forming in her throat. She looked up at the dark quarters she had spent the past few days grieving in. With a burdened heart, she closed the tome and put it down.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a gentle voice calling her name.

“Jakob…? Come in,” she said. Jakob opened the door, stepping in with a newborn cradled in his arms. A cold wind entered the room through the window, making the child let out a soft wail.

“Shhh,” Jakob whispered to the baby. He turned to Corrin, muttering, “Goodness, don’t tell me we’ve angered the gods already.”

“I sure hope not,” Corrin managed to say amidst the strain in her throat. Tears have already formed in her eyes, and it did not take long before she started sobbing. She stood up, reaching out and craving for the warmth of her child in her arms. “Jakob, please let me hold him one last time.”

“Of course.” Jakob handed the child over to Corrin, whose sobbing just grew more frantic upon receiving him.

“Dwyer, darling, I’m so sorry … I never meant for this to happen. Mama is so sorry …”

Jakob himself felt tears roll down his own face as he wrapped his arms around Corrin. They held each other for a long while, only to be stopped by the increasingly hostile winds that have entered the castle walls.

The cold caused the baby’s cries to grow louder and more pained.

“Jakob, Corrin … ” A young woman with light blue hair said as she peered through  the door. A young boy, shivering from the storm, clung to her leg. “Kaze is here.”

Corrin nodded. “Thank you, Azura,” she said, voice still shaky. Jakob guided her as they went out the quarters and outside the castle. The skies of Valla continued to rage above them, the storm only growing even more aggressive.

“Mama will always be here, Dwyer. Be strong for me, okay? You and your father both.”

Jakob glanced at Corrin as she returned Dwyer back to his arms.

“Please, come back to me someday,” Corrin pleaded.

“You have my word, dear.” Jakob said, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I love you. I will do what I can to make this work.”

Azura held the grieving mother back as she watched Jakob and Kaze walk to the carriage in the storm. She looked down at her pendant; its glow emanated strongly in the darkness of the night, flickering as if syncopated with Corrin’s rapid heartbeat.

Corrin shuddered in Azura’s arms, dropping to her knees as she realized that the carriage is no longer in sight. Not long after, the skies began to quiet down.

The mother’s cries, on the other hand, still haven’t.

 

* * *

 

_“Saizo is an esteemed title reserved for the line of leadership of the Igasato nation, birthplace of the most skilled ninjas in Hoshido. Bearers of the name are exemplars of strength and loyalty, seen through their service as protectors of the royal family._

_The current Saizo may either carry the name with him to death, or choose to revoke it by stepping down from the position. It is only after then that the next Saizo can officially be named._

_The one next in line must have undergone various trials and rigorous training to prove himself capable of carrying on the leadership upheld by the previous Saizo. Even after then, he must continuously prove his devotion to his work and to Hoshido.”_

The diviner sighed as she laid the scroll down on the table. “Well, Kagero. That’s … a lot to take in, isn’t it? If you were to have a son …” She said as she put a hand on the pregnant belly of the woman before her. “Then this would be his fate, no less!”

“Unfortunately, you’re right,” Kagero replied. “Oh, Orochi … I just hope he wouldn’t be so uptight about it.”

“Dear me, that man does need to soften up a bit.” Orochi said, cautiously rerolling the antique scroll and tucking it back into its case. “Say, Kagero, what would you name your son, if not Saizo?”

“Hmmm…” Kagero pondered. “I think … his name will be Asugi. It just means ‘gray,’ if I’m not mistaken.”

“Ooooh!” Orochi beamed at the name. “It’s so fitting, and complementary!”

“What do you mean?”

“See, gray is for you and your ink paintings—so macabre but also tranquil! And then there’s Saizo, whose name means … ‘bringer of color’! It has so many layers to it, Kagero … it’s perfect!” She smiled, pleased with the beautiful irony.

“Well, now you put it that way…”

“Ha, I love it! I think …” She put a hand in her deck and pulled out a card. She examined it, then flipped it to show it to Kagero. “… that Saizo the Sixth is going to break the mold! In more ways that one…” She giggled.

“Okay, I don’t know what you meant by that, but thank you.” Kagero smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm. “I only hope the best for Sai—Asugi. It’s good to know someone shares my sentiments.”

“I’m delighted to help my best friend in her own journey to motherhood.”

Kagero looked at the card Orochi handed her. It depicted three ethereal-looking figures holding a long golden thread together. “My, this feels familiar.”

Orochi smiled once more and held Kagero’s hand. “It is the card of the fates, Kagero. It’s for those who understand that there is life beyond the path laid out for them.”

Upon hearing this, Kagero caressed her stomach softly. “Whatever path you want to take, dear, know that I will be here to guide you.”


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later

 

Dwyer noted the less-than-usual volume of customers that day. He looked around the dining area. There were only five people dining that time, and all were in a rush to finish their meals. Soon enough, they were all done and making their way out the door, leaving Dwyer to clean up after them.

The young butler flinched as he picked up the plates from one of the tables. He seemed to have missed the presence of one customer, who was in the corner taking his time with his peach tart. Dwyer squinted, realizing that he was one of their regulars - the ninja with the orange hair and insatiable sweet tooth. He had walked in earlier with a mask and scarf obscuring his face and voice, and Dwyer couldn’t believe that he failed to notice this.

"Oh, Asugi. You're here," Dwyer muttered.

"Took you long enough, Naps," the boy, Asugi, replied just as he swallowed a bite of the tart. "I thought you'd be more excited to see me."

"No." Dwyer felt his eye twitch. "Mind telling me what the people are so eager about outside?"

"Haha, all that ruckus? It's Prince Kiragi's birthday. There's a celebration down at the square."

"Is that so?" Dwyer glanced at the calendar - July 4. "Oh, my bad. I forgot."

"Why am I not surprised…”

"Sure. Say, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"Yeah, but I wanted some of your tarts ..." Asugi grinned. "Besides, it'll take some time before they notice I'm gone. I asked Shiro to cover for me just in case."

"You asked your boss to cover for you? Gods, the audacity." Dwyer turned his back and began walking back to the counter, dishes in hand.

Asugi rose, promptly following Dwyer with dishes from the other tables. "He's still my friend, you know!"

"But you're his assigned retainer now. At least try to act the part."

Upon setting the dishes down on the basin, Asugi reached out to pull Dwyer into an embrace. "I'll get the hang of it eventually." His head rested gently against the other’s shoulder.

Dwyer tensed for a moment, but soon gave in to the embrace. "Sure you will," he said as he also wrapped his arms around Asugi, returning his gesture.

"I thought you said weren't looking forward to seeing me."

"I really wasn't ..." Dwyer groaned. "But you know, this isn't so bad."

The embrace lasted a while, with Dwyer burying his face in the warmth of the boy's scarf. When Asugi felt Dwyer's shoulders ease, he couldn’t help but smile.

Dwyer pulled away slowly, noting the characteristically sweet smile now on the Asugi’s face. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, need to get back to work ... _sweetcheeks_." He said, wincing at the name. "Why don't you finish your tart while I do these dishes?"

"You got it." Asugi winked, and got back to business devouring the last of the peach tart. Afterwards, he decided to stay for a moment to help Dwyer around the inn.

"You really ought to save your energy helping the royal family and not me..."

"Hey! I can do both, you know." Asugi protested.

The two managed to tidy up the rest of the dining area without another customer walking in. Accompanying their tidy-up was the distant echo of the traditional Hoshidan music coming from the square not too far from the business district where the inn was located. Asugi found himself whistling to the tune.

By the time they were done, the sky was already a hazy purple. Like a blanket, dusk  gently loomed upon them. Asugi took this as his cue, so he dusted himself off now and hung the cleaning cloth he was holding back on the rack.

He turned to Dwyer. “So, uh, I think I have a few minutes before the old man finds out I'm gone. Wouldn't want to put all of the trouble on Shiro..." He chuckled.

"Hmph. You better n-" Dwyer was cut off as Asugi's lips found their way onto his. It took a moment to settle into the kiss, as Dwyer usually did with the other boy's abrupt displays of affection. Dwyer closed his eyes, immediately noting the hint of sweetness in Asugi's kiss, which he was used to by now. As they parted, the butler noticed the longing flicker in his companion's eyes.

He put his thumb against Asugi's chin and tilted his head slightly. "Look sharp, Saizo. You have work to do.”

“Yeah," he said somberly. "See ya, Naps. Thanks for the peach tart."

With those words, Asugi dashed back to the plaza in a stealthy manner typical of him—feet barely making sound on the inn's floorboards. Dwyer was once again left alone, and with no customer in immediate sight, he got back behind the counter to take a well-earned nap.

 

* * *

 

Asugi came upon smaller crowds of people still scattered all over the plaza, but he surmised that the main celebration was already over. From what he could tell, Princess Sakura had just performed a koto piece with her daughter Mitama, as the people were flocking towards them to give them praise. He slid past this, craning his neck to look for Shiro, whom he spotted near one of the grottos talking to Caeldori. He quickly approached them.

"About time!" Shiro said upon noticing Asugi’s arrival. He squinted at the boy. "You still have crumbs on your scarf, you know."

“Ugh, when will you ever change, Asugi?” Caeldori muttered, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, well, that was clumsy." He laughed as he shook his scarf. "Thanks for covering for me, guys. My father wouldn’t let me live this down if he found out."

"No problem,” Shiro replied. “You're sneaky enough for them to not bother me much. And most eyes were on Kiragi and Uncle Takumi, anyway… So, where'd you go?"

He shrugged. "Just had a snack somewhere in the business district.”

“Hmph, that explains all the grime,” Caeldori commented dryly, to which Asugi shot her a dismissive glare.

“What and how I eat is none of your concern, _ma’am_.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and gave Asugi a quick onceover. "You sure it’s just that? ‘Cause you smell more Nohrian than usual." He grinned.

“Hey!” The young retainer's eyes widened at the suggestion, but ultimately just laughed it off. “And how would _you_ know what Nohrian perfume smells like?”

Shiro cleared his throat.

"Hey, what’s the meaning of this? I thought we weren’t allowed to keep secrets from each other!” Caeldori called out, pouting.

“No, those are some silly rules the other retainer pairs made up with their lords. It doesn’t really apply to us.” Asugi smirked.

Shiro turned to Caeldori, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, don’t worry, Caeldori. Knowing you, I’m sure you’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

She rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but had to hold back the quip when she noticed a figure approach their direction. “Lord Ryoma!” She exclaimed, followed by a bow. Asugi did the same.

“Dad,” Shiro greeted.

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement. A subtle smile was on his lips. “I see you’re all in high spirits. Shiro, I hope you and your companions will be present for the meeting later.”

“Oh … More diplomatic visits to plan, huh?”

“Yes. We have some matters to discuss with Nohr regarding the growing presence of bandit groups in their kingdom.” Ryoma looked at Caeldori and Asugi once more. “But save the worry for later. You three get back to the Castle first and have some dinner with us.”

“Of course, milord,” Caeldori and Asugi said in unison.

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll keep that in mind …”

As Ryoma left, Shiro looked back at his retainers, lips pursed from uncertainty.  He exhaled deeply then said, “You know what? He’s right. I could really use some of that dinner first.”

 

* * *

 

"DWYER!" A familiar stern voice called out from across the room, causing the half-asleep butler to jump from his position.

"Ugh, I was working, okay? I put my head down _just_ before you barged in." Dwyer looked up to see none other than his father, Jakob, once again fuming for catching him sleeping on the job.

"Barged in? Young man, this is _my_ inn."

"Yeah, but you're barely even here. Since I take care of it for you, I figured you at least owe me, I don't know ... a hundred siestas." Dwyer paused to yawn. "... Make that several hundreds..."

As his voice trailed off in his drowsiness, he noticed a pendant clutched in his father's hand.

"Huh. Where’d you get that?” He pointed to the trinket.

“Oh,” Jakob’s hand jerked. “It’s just…from an old friend who came to visit.”

“You, with friends? I can never imagine.” Dwyer remarked. He did some stretching, stood up, and started making his way to the backroom. “I guess if I can’t sleep, I’ll just go brew myself some coffee.”

His father gritted his teeth. A sharp pain coursed through his hand and he felt his grip on the pendant loosen. He took a seat behind the counter, gently laying the pendant down on the surface.

The boy asked. “Hey, uh, you okay?”

Jakob simply sighed. “… I just need to recuperate. It’s been a long day of errands.”

Dwyer nodded. The look on his father’s face was certainly more exasperated than usual, and even it was starting to bother him. Darkened eyes marked his lack of sleep and exhaustion from travels to who-knows-where. He dared not question, as he knew Jakob would never answer them anyway.

A strong aroma wafted around him when he opened the bag of coffee beans. As he placed them for grinding, he made a mental note to prepare enough for him and his father.


End file.
